koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Fu Xi
Fu Xi (伏羲) is a playable bonus character in Dynasty Warriors 3. He is Nu Wa's brother and husband, as well as the first ruler of China in Chinese mythology. During his debut, both he and Nu Wa are only available for play in free mode and does not have a story in the games until the Warriors Orochi series. Using his Warriors Orochi attire, he appears as an optional character in Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce 2 and can only be played when players have accumulated enough Community Points for him. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 18 years old and his height is 183 cm (6'). His height in the Warriors Orochi series is 180 cm (approximately 5'11"). Role in Games In Orochi's scenario, Fu Xi first appears in the world with Nu Wa and Taigong Wang in an attempt to stop Orochi. With other fellow mystics, he acts as one of the army's secondary leaders. His contribution during the battle is conjuring mindless doubles of Orochi and Da Ji to attack the serpent army. In the end, the trio are defeated and forced to recuperate. During the main story in Warriors Orochi 2, he appears at Lou Sang Village to help Sakon and Zhang Jiao against Dong Zhuo. Pleased with Sakon's cunning, he leaves once the battle is finished. He later appears to help Sakon's army rescue Kanetsugu in the midst of a fire attack. He warns them that it is only an illusion and cuts off the source. As Sakon draws near him, Fu Xi will explain that he was testing the mortal and will evaluates the threat that Kiyomori poses. He continues to observe the strategist's plans when he becomes a part of the Samurai forces. When they successfully slay Orochi X, he is the last person to see Sakon leave. He has an additional dream stage with his mystic comrades in Warriors Orochi Z as they face the heroes from both time periods at once to prove the might of mystics. During the battle at Chi Bi, he spots the fire attack movements issued by Zhou Yu and defeats the accompanying Zhu Ran and Mitsunari. He is additionally amused with Nobunaga's confidence against him. Character Info Personality Implied to have originally been an enthusiastic and brave youth, Fu Xi matures into a resolute and calmer individual. He is usually modest of his divine origin and prefers to be a little more practical in his methods. If he is in a brawl, however, he won't be afraid to show his worth. Voice Actors *David Berón - Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires (English) *David Lodge - Warriors Orochi 2 (English) *Kenji Nojima - Dynasty Warriors series (Japanese) *Hiroki Yasumoto - Warriors Orochi series, Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce 2 (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Fu Xi/Quotes *"Come, fight like a true warrior." Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset : ( ): Swipes his sword upwards in different directions. : , : Fu Xi swings his weapon upwards to the left. : , , ( , , ): Continuous piercing stabs, followed by a horizontal swipe. : , , , : A strong horizontal slash. : , , , , : Slams his sword onto the ground, creating a shockwave with an added Fire element. : , , , , , ( ): Shakes his sword straight in front of him, followed by an overhead backwards launch. : : A series of revolving swings. : , : Swipes the sword in mid-air. : , : A giant flip in the air, followed by a slam onto the ground. Horse Moveset : : Fu Xi leans to each side, and swings his weapon. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. : : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. ;Warriors Orochi :R1: Charges forward and slams the ground, followed by a delayed shockwave with an added Fire attack. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors Fu Xi's moveset is also available for edit characters in the Dynasty Warriors series. Warriors Orochi Weapons Warriors Orochi Gallery Image:Fuxi.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 render 052 Fu Xi.png|Strikeforce 2 artwork Fuxi-dwsf2awakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce 2 Fuxi-altcostumeswoz.jpg|Third and fourth costumes in Warriors Orochi Z Category:Other characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters